Nuisance
by alexiel2001
Summary: Une nuit dans un hôtel, Chloé est dérangée dans son sommeil par des bruits incongrus. Chlex.


**Nuisance**

Disclamer: Les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la WB.

Catégorie : Sexy grrrr ! NC17. Et la première qui faisait une réflexion du genre que je suis en manque… aura raison lol, mais c'est pas une raison justement.

Note : Disons que Lex et Chloé ne se sont jamais associé, que Chloé a18 ans et qu'elle travaille toujours pour Liolio, qui est un peu moins méchant que dans Smallville, mais qui n'est quand même pas la copie de Jojo Kent.

À l'origine cette fic devait être relativement courte, un petit délire inspiré par une copine au voisins bruyants, et finalement je me rends compte que j'ai été plutôt inspiré lol ! Mais pourquoi t'est- ce que ma voisine est une grand-mère et pas un milliardaire sexy, non mais je vous le demande ! Elle a mis un peu de temps à naître, la première fin ne me plaisant pas du tout mais finalement elle a fini par aboutir.

Une heure, cela faisait une heure, qu'elle essayait de trouver le sommeil. Franchement, à quoi cela servait d'avoir une chambre grand luxe, hors de prix, avec tout le confort possible, si c'était pour avoir des murs en carton. Une heure qu'elle subissait les cris, les gémissements et autres bruits inconvenants que commettait le couple d'à côté. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû refuser la proposition de Lionel et opter pour un hôtel plus modeste, mais il l'avait provoqué et elle avait céder. Pfff, elle était irrécupérable. Mais pour le moment, elle était excéder, aussi décida-t-elle de remédier au problème. Elle alla frapper à la porte voisine, qui finit par s'ouvrit après cinq interminables minutes.

-Oh ! Mlle Sullivan ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle était maudite ou quoi ? Elle essaya de rester le plus neutre possible.

-M. Luthor ! J'aurais dû me douter.

-Appelez-moi Lex, voyons. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Le bruit !

-Mais encore ?

-Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Luthor, tout le monde ne passe pas ces journées à faire mumuse avec l'argent de papa, y en a qui travaille et qui ont besoin de dormir.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Et alors vous faîtes du bruit et ça m'empêche de dormir.

-Oh pauvre petite Chloé ! Je comprends, vous retrouvez toute seule, dans cette grande chambre, subissant les cris de félicité que je ne manque pas de provoquer chez ma compagne, ça doit être frustrant.

-Subir c'est le mot juste. Et je ne suis pas FRUSTRÉE.

Elle l'aurait volontiers attrapé par le col de sa chemise pour le mettre à sa hauteur et lui faire ravaler son air supérieur. Le problème, c'est qu'il était torse nu. Oh mon dieu, elle venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas juste torse nu, il était entièrement nu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et Lex ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

-Tout va bien Mlle Sullivan ?

-Luthor, vous n'avez aucune pudeur.

-Ma "tenue" vous gêne ?

-Je me contrefous de votre tenue, LEX, tout ce que je veux c'est du silence afin de pourvoir dormir, je me lève moi demain, c'est pas comme certain.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Y a intérêt !

Elle était sur le point de regagner sa chambre, quand il reprit avec le même ton badin qu'il avait utilisé tout au long de la conversation :

-À moins que vous ne vouliez vous joindre à nous ? Je suis sûr que Pam ou Patty, je sais plus, n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient.

-Non mais ça va pas ?

-Oh, quel dommage. Un petit merci, alors ?

-Même pas en rêve Luthor.

Elle claqua sa porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence régnait enfin dans la pièce, comme quoi un Luthor pouvait se montrer serviable de temps en temps.

Une heure, cela faisait une heure, qu'elle dormait à poings fermés quand un espèce d'abruti frappa à sa porte. "Si c'est Lex je le tue et si c'est pas lui je le tue quand même."

-Luthor ! Ben v...

Lex ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et l'embrassa. Ce fut comme ci tout son corps était parcouru par une violente décharge électrique, Chloé mit un certain temps avant de réagir et le gifla.

-Non mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes vraiment un grand malade vous ! Réveiller les gens à une heure du matin, pour leur sauter dessus, faut pas être net !

-Chloé, Chloé, Chloé, on ne vous à jamais dit que vous étiez irrésistible quand vous êtes en colère ?

-Vous avez pété un câble ou quoi ? Maintenant vous êtes gentil et vous me laissez aller dormir.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un geste pour fermer la porte, qu'il était déjà à l'intérieur.

-Hey ! Vous êtes sourd ou vous le faites exprès ? DEHORS !

Mais loin de l'écouter, Lex s'installa sur le lit.

-C'est votre père qui vous paye pour me pourrir la vie, c'est ça ?

-Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous pourrir la vie, au contraire, je suis là pour l'améliorer, mon p'tit chou.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je suis venu soulager votre état de frustration, mon p'tit chou.

-Il faut vous le dire en quelle langue ? Je ne suis pas frustrée ! Et même si je l'étais, ce n'est pas avec vous que j'irai me "soulager". C'est clair ? Maintenant DEHORS ! Une dernière chose, JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE PETIT CHOU !

À un moment, elle se trouvait à côté du lit le doigt pointé vers la porte et la seconde d'après, elle était allongée sur ce même lit, Lex au dessus d'elle.

-J'adore te voir en colère, mon p'tit chou, ça m'existe.

-Vous allez m'écouter bien attentivement, parce que je ne le répèterais pas deux fois. Vous allez vous tirer vite fait, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec une voix de haut-de-contre et un procès pour tentative de viol.

Instantanément il bloqua ses bras et ses jambes, afin de l'empêcher de le frapper. Puis il l'embrassa avec fougue mais aussi douceur, si bien que Chloé perdit un instant le sens des réalités, qu'elle ne retrouva que lorsque les lèvres de Lex quittèrent les siennes. Il la prit par le menton et la força à le regarder.

-Maintenant regarde moi dans le fond des yeux et dis moi que tu ne veux pas et je m'en vais.

Elle hésita, en proie à un cruel dilemme. Avait-elle envie de coucher avec lui ? Bien sûr que oui, elle était une femme saine d'esprit. Mais avait-elle envie de lui céder et par là même le laisser gagner ? Certainement pas, l'égo de Lex s'en trouverai fortement augmenté, déjà qu'il recouvrait une bonne partie de l'hémisphère nord et le sien nettement diminué et avec lui l'estime d'elle même. Aussi le repoussa-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Très bien.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Lex sortit de la chambre.

Une heure, cela faisait une heure, qu'elle essayait désespérément de se rendormir. Bien sûr il n'y avait plus de bruit dans la chambre d'à côté, plus de grand chauve irritant pour lui pourrir sa nuit, mais elle ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet abruti vienne la réveiller, elle dormait si bien.

-CRÉTIN !

Elle n'avait cessé de se retourner dans tous les sens, obsédée par l'attitude de Lex. Depuis quand les mecs la trouvaient-ils irrésistible, au point de lui sauter dessus ? Pathétique, un imbécile, doublé d'un obsédé sexuel, lui faisait des avances et elle ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil.

-Oh et puis au diable l'orgueil !

Finalement excédé, au bord de la crise de nerf, mais aussi de la frustration, merci Lex, Chloé alla tambouriner à la porte de cet abruti de Lex Luthor.

-Debout Luthor, sort de là !

C'est un Lex Luthor un peu embrumé qui lui ouvrit la porte. Et à peine cela fut-il fait que Chloé lui administra une claque magistrale.

-Mais enfin Chloé qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je vous hais Luthor. Et j'aimerai assez que tu me laisses dormir tranquille.

Là Lex devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas tout.

-Chloé je dormais, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, alors il faudra que tu m'expliques comment j'ai fait pour troubler ton sommeil.

-Crétin !

Chloé fit demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre. Voilà qu'elle ravalait sa fierté pour aller le voir et cette andouille n'était même pas fichue de comprendre.

-Wow, wow, wow, si tu t'imagines que tu vas t'en tirer comment ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, mon p'tit chou.

Bingo ! Avec le "p'tit chou" il était sur de faire de mouche. Chloé venait de se retourner brusquement pour lui faire face.

-Je ne suis pas ton petit chou, C'EST CLAIR !

Wow, il s'était dangereusement rapproché. Chloé avait de nouveau l'esprit confus, oscillant entre colère et désir.

-Maintenant j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu es venu me réveiller.

-Parce que je voudrais que tu me laisses dormir.

-Tu te répètes, mon p'tit chou. Ce que je voudrais maintenant c'est que tu me dises comment je pouvais troubler ton sommeil alors que je dormais dans ma chambre.

Là Chloé était coincée, soit elle lui disait la vérité, soit elle l'avait sur le dos toute la nuit.

-Je euh...

-Mais encore ?

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure de me sauter dessus.

Lex eut un petit sourire vainqueur et se rapprocha d'elle.

-C'est que tu es tellement craquante, que veux-tu je ne suis qu'un homme.

-Mais bien sûr Lex, je te crois. Tu n'as pas assez de bimbos pour satisfaire tes envies ou peut-être que tu cherches de nouvelles sensations, pour venir chercher une pov' lycéenne dans mon genre ?

-Non c'est juste que j'aie très envie de toi Chloé Sullivan.

Sur ces mots, il se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec passion. Chloé capitula et se laissa aller. Il la plaqua sur le mur du couloir, alors qu'elle répondait fougueusement à son baiser.

-Depuis si longtemps.

-Comment ça depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu, en fait.

Elle le repoussa.

-Tu as des tendances Lolicon ? (pour celle qui ne connaisse pas c'est un terme japonais, qui est la contraction de « Lolita complex », autrement dit, il désigne les hommes attirés par les jeunes voir très jeunes filles.)

-Non Chloé, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne me suis jamais laissé tenter avant, je ne voulais ni t'effrayer ni risquer le détournement de mineures.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Tu t'es regardée ? Crois-moi personne ne peut plus te prendre ni pour une petite fille, ni même pour une adolescente. Et puis aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis plus hors la loi.

-Oui mais pourquoi ce soir ?

-Tu ne cesses jamais de poser des questions ?

Au regard qu'elle lui lança, il comprit que s'il voulait poursuivre, il devrait répondre d'abord à ses questions.

-Parce que le contexte s'y prêtait, parce que tu es tellement belle quand tu es en colère, parce que j'en avais envie, je pourrais te donner des dizaines, peut être même des centaines de raisons.

Chloé resta interdite quelques instants, avant de se jeter littéralement sur Lex. Trop content de pouvoir poursuivre, Lex saisit ses fesses et la souleva. Chloé noua instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Mais alors que Lex se dirigeait vers sa chambre, Chloé l'interpela.

-Non, la mienne.

Lex laissa échapper un soupir.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Il est hors de questions que je couche avec toi dans le même lit que la pétasse de tout à l'heure.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire que c'était une pétasse, d'abord ?

-Lex ! Tu ne te souvenais même pas de son nom.

-D'accord va pour ta chambre.

Il la plaqua contre la porte afin de l'embrasser à nouveau. Après quelques minutes il l'ouvrit enfin. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la referma d'un coup de pied et se dirigea vers le lit, sur lequel il jeta Chloé sans ménagement.

-Hey ! Mais ça va pas bien dans tête !

-J'adore quand tu te mets en rogne, ça décuple ton sex-appeal.

-T'es masochiste où quoi ?

Cette situation était vraiment invraisemblable, l'un des mecs les plus sexy de la planète avait envie d'elle et plus elle cherchait à le faire fuir, plus il s'accrochait. Elle le regarda grimper sur le lit à quatre pattes, à la manière d'un félin, avec la même grâce, la même légèreté. Elle le trouva terriblement sexy, elle était comme hypnotisée, aussi n'émit-elle aucune objection quand il l'allongea, la dominant de toute sa puissance. Il l'observa quelques instants, à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Chloé n'avait pas quitté ses yeux du regard. Il se pencha sur elle et parsema son visage de petits baisers, mais lorsque Chloé essaya de l'embrasser, il se déroba.

-Ne bouge pas.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que personne ne lui donnait d'ordres, Lex s'amusa à la mener au supplice en couvrant son corps, vêtu uniquement d'une légère chemise de nuit, de petits baisers légers comme des plumes, mais relativement frustrant. Et à chaque fois que Chloé esquissait un mouvement, Lex s'amusait à l'avorter avec un plaisir vicelard.

-Lex laisse… moi, te… toucher… S'il te plaît.

-Non.

Chloé poussa un grognement de frustration assez violent, ce qui amusa Lex. Encore quelques minutes de ce traitement et elle allait exploser.

-Lex, s'il te plaît.

Elle était prête. Il lui retira sa petite culotte, avant de presser ses lèvres sur son sexe moite. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue effleurer son bouton, Chloé manqua de pousser un cri. Lex étant trop lointain pour lui être d'un quelconque secours, elle s'agrippa aux draps de son lit. Il était clair que Lex était un expert en la matière, il savait quoi faire et quand. Chloé se laissa emporter par une vague de plaisir sans nom. Après quelques minutes Chloé fut submergée par un premier orgasme, court mais violent, qui lui arracha une série de cris aigus tandis que son corps était parcouru de spasmes.

Il remonta vers elle et la contempla quelques secondes, elle respirait difficilement et sa poitrine se soulevait de façon saccadée. Il la fit asseoir afin de lui enlever la chemise de nuit trempée, qui lui collait au corps. Il contempla encore quelques secondes sa nudité.

-Embrasse-moi.

Il s'exécuta. Elle se pressa contre lui, elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Et ce fut à son tour d'explorer son corps des lèvres. Elle le fit basculer sous elle et couvrit son torse de baiser. Lex se laissa, temporairement, dominer, même s'il la guidait dans ses mouvements. Il la fit asseoir à califourchon sur lui et elle put sentir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, la puissance de son désir pour elle. Leurs mains respectives étaient parties à la découverte du corps de l'autre.

Puis il la fit doucement basculer sur le côté, mais sans quitter ses lèvres. Il retira le caleçon qu'il portait pour dormir et se sépara d'elle le temps de récupérer un préservatif dans la table de nuit. Et alors qu'il allait l'enfiler, elle le lui prit des mains et elle le déroula elle-même, sur son sexe tendu. Elle le caressa quelques instant avant qu'il ne la rallonge délicatement, puis sans plus tarder, il la pénétra doucement. Il entama alors un lent va et viens, qu'il intensifia progressivement menant Chloé au bord de la folie. Il était de loin, mais alors de très, très loin le meilleur amant qu'elle n'est jamais connu, rien à avoir avec la bande de pignoufs impuissant qui l'avait précédé.

Leur orgasme fut brûlant et partagé. Mais à la grande surprise de Chloé qui avait plutôt l'habitude des gars, sitôt fin sitôt couché, Lex n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en rester là, loin de là même.

Une heure, cela faisait une heure, qu'ils faisaient l'amour, dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables (enfin disons pour l'esprit peu habitué de Chloé). Ils retombèrent épuisés l'un à côté de l'autre. Lex engloba Chloé de ses grands bras protecteurs, avec une tendresse qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible chez lui.

Le lendemain Lex se réveilla seul. Il mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits, puis il entendit des bruits en provenance de la salle de bain.

-Chloé ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Je m'habille, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Mais enfin il est à peine sept heures.

-Je travaille, moi, au cas, où tu l'aurais oublié. J'ai rendez-vous avec ton père pour une réunion dans moins d'une heure.

Le ton de sa voix était étrangement agressif. Lex la prit dans ses bras.

-Et si tu laissais tomber.

-Chloé je ne comprend pas, pourquoi tu tiens tant à travailler pour mon père, il fait pression sur toi ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi ?

Chloé se résigna à lui donner une réponse.

-Parce que, à l'exception de mon père, qui est loin d'être objectif, j'ai l'impression qu'il est le seul à apprécier mon travail à sa juste valeur.

-C'est faux, moi aussi je vois en toi une jeune fille, plus que talentueuse. C'est juste que je ne comprend pourquoi tu exerces tes talents dans un univers qui te ressemble aussi peu.

-Parce que je ne peux pas le faire ailleurs.

-Je suis sûr qu'il existe des tas des gens près à tout pour avoir quelqu'un avec ton talent. Il suffit juste que tu les rencontres. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, il semblait vraiment sincère. Comment était-il possible qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse en une nuit ?

-Tu crois que l'on peut tomber amoureux en une nuit ?

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, venait-il réellement de poser cette question ? Cela même qu'elle venait de se poser ?

-Oui.

Il tendit la main vers elle.

-Tu es prête à me suivre ?

Pour toute réponse, elle prit sa main et le suivit dans la chambre, Lionel pouvait attendre.

**FIN**


End file.
